The Blind Ninja rewritten
by DemonTwins-Ichigo-Makuri
Summary: On a stormy night, Team 7 searches 4 Sasuke The stay at an old friend of Kakashi's house and they slowly learn the secret of the place- of Kakashi As the night goes, Naruto & Sakura slowly unfold the mystery of Kyouki, the blind ninja
1. A Place To Stay

"Kakashi-sensei, where are we going to stay now?" a frantic Sakura called.

Team seven (Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto) were on a mission in the Mist village. They had received word about Sasuke's whereabouts and they had followed the clues to there. Since it was getting late, they were going to get hotel rooms, but there was no where available. To make things worse, it had started raining.

"I'm not sure, Sakura. Maybe we can count in the forest," the silver-haired jonin answered.

"We can't camp now, sensei. The ground is soaked and the mud would suck us in," Naruto cut in.

Kakashi sighed, "Follow me; I know a place we can go."

The two students looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Kakashi wasn't acting like his usual non-caring self. It seemed he wanted to get out of that village as fast as possible.

The trio silently made its way down the wet rode. Kakashi was leading them to a neighborhood. Sakura thought for a moment that perhaps he knew someone and was going to ask to stay in their house, but then they found themselves at the edge of the forest.

"Please, young ninjas do not go that way," an old woman called after them.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"A crazy woman lives that way. She will kill anyone who gets near her home," the woman explained.

"That is not possible. I have been this way many times and have never been attacked by a crazy woman," Kakashi replied.

"Well she wasn't always crazy. Ever since her daughter died she's been mad. I beg you not go," the woman pleaded.

"Maybe we should find another way to where you're going," Sakura suggested to Kakashi.

Kakashi just shook his head and replied, "No, I think I know what this woman is talking about."

He started towards the woods again. Sakura and Naruto sighed, defeated, and followed. They hadn't walked very far before they came upon a house. Scratch that- a mansion. The place was large enough for royalty to live in it, but the place looked a little dull. It seemed there was no life there, no joy. Everything was bleak; it wasn't exactly a "cozy home."

Kakashi walked up to the door and knocked.

"What do you want?" a feminine voice called from inside.

"It's Kakashi. Please open the door. My team and I need a place to stay for the night."

The door slammed open and there stood a brown-haired woman. She had small bandages under her eyes. There was a look in her eyes- hatred.

"What the hell are you doing here Kakashi? I thought I told you to never some back here." She looked at Naruto and Sakura before turning back to Kakashi, "How dare you bring _them_ here."

"Please, we need a place to stay."

"You think I'll open my home to _you_ and _your team_ after what you did to me- after what you did to her?" the woman gawked.

Kakashi looked nervously to his students. "Can we talk about that later? Besides, I paid for half this house. You have no right to kick me out."

"I have no right? The only reason you had to pay for the house was because you couldn't take care of what was yours! I guess you can stay for the night, but I don't want you touching anything."

"Thank you," Kakashi turned to his students and said, "Guys, this is my old teammate, Rin." He turned back to Rin, "So I hear you're a crazy woman now."

Rin punched him so hard he flew off the porch. She glared and Naruto and Sakura before hissing "Go help your pathetic excuse of a sensei. He knows where the guest room is and will show you to them."

**Well, this is my 1****st**** chap. I hope you all liked it!**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Makuri **


	2. Pictures

After Kakashi had regained his composure, he led the two very confused chunin into the house. They went upstairs and he began directing them to rooms.

"Sakura, you will have this room. Naruto, you will take the one down the hall, and I will sleep on the couch," Kakashi directed.

"But Kakashi-sensei, there's plenty of rooms. I'm sure you don't need to sleep on the couch," Sakura protested.

"No, I'm fine," Kakashi assured her. he then mumbled, "I couldn't sleep in this house any way. Might as well be downstairs were I can get to the kitchen easier."

Sakura had barely heard what he said, but was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to hear it. She shrugged it off and went into her room.

Everything was going fine until it was time for bed. Sakura had gotten dressed and was about to brush her teeth when she realized that she had no idea where the bathroom was. She also wasn't sure where the couch Kakashi decided to sleep on was so she couldn't ask him. Plus, she couldn't ask Rin. The older woman seemed to hate her guts for no reason.

Deciding to just go look for one, Sakura made started down the hallway. Her first stop was going to be to ask Naruto of he knew where one was, but something stopped her on the way.

To her right was a small staircase. At fist Sakura shrugged it off as nothing, but then she noticed the door at the end of the stairs. She wasn't a snoop, but something was calling her to that door.

Slowly, Sakura climbed the creaky steps. She turned the handle, surprised the room would be open, and in she stepped.

The room was small and simple with white and blue walls. There was a bed in the far corner that looked like it had been slept in just the night before. it wasn't messy, but it was obvious that the room belonged to someone.

What really caught Sakura's attention were the pictures. They were lined up along a small desk. Some she recognized as Rin, only she looked so much younger. Instead of an old woman full of depression and almost to hysterics, she looked like a loving, beautiful young woman.

The other pictures were off a young girl. There were nine pictured lined up of her- they looked like school pictures. They showed the girl grow and change from year to year, but then they stopped when she looked to be about 12.

The girl had long silver hair with side bangs that covered the left side of her face. You couldn't see her eyes because she they were covered by dark sunglasses. In truth, the girl was beautiful. She had a sort of innocents around her. With her green skirt and white blouse, she looked like the perfect child.

Sakura neared the bed to look at the picture frame sitting on the nightstand. When she saw it, she had to gasp.

----------

Naruto had settled into his room quite comfortably. He was surprised to see that he had twin beds, but didn't think anything of it. After testing both, he had decided they were both wonderful quality and settled in for the night.

After turning off the lights, Naruto realized he had forgotten to get his special sleeping hat. His hand stretched to the nightstand to find the light, but it bumped into something along the way.

It was a picture frame. He got the lights on and examined the picture. It was three children and two adults. One of the adults looked like a younger Rin. Naruto let his eyes wonder to the children. It was two boys and a girl. They were all standing except one biy sitting in the middle.

Examining it closure, Naruto realized the boy wasn't just sitting, he was in a wheelchair. His fiery red hair and deep black eyes reminded him of Gaara.

The other boy had a goofy grin. His sea blue hair accented his icy blue eyes and it gave him almost a mysteries impression. The only thing that really made him look like a kid was the goofy grin plastered in his face.

Then finally there was the girl. She had silver hair pulled back under a green bandana. At the very ends were small tips of lack. You couldn't see her eyes thanks to the dark sunglasses. The adult behind her was a man and the two looked very much alive.

Naruto gasped as he realized who the man was. It was…

-----------

**Yes, that is it. You will have to wait for more! **

**I am not sure about couples yet, but I'm thinking rinxkakashi and I will take suggestions for the rest.**

**Makuri **


	3. Why did you come?

Sakura held the small frame in her palm. She couldn't believe her eyes. Closing her eyes, she reopened them to see if she had been mistaken. She hadn't been. There before her eyes was a picture of a certain sliver-haired jonin. Riding on him piggy-back style was the same girl that had been in the rest of the pictures.

"I need to show Naruto," Sakura mumbled.

She turned to leave when the door slid open. Staring at her was Rin, and it was clear that the older woman didn't want to see her.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Rin raged. If looks could kill, Sakura would be under a gravestone now.

"Please, Rin-san, I was just looking. I was looking for the bathroom and got lost," Sakura protested.

"More like steeling. Who do you think you are, coming in here and snooping through my stuff?" Rin countered.

"I'm sorry. I accidentally came in here and saw all these pictures. She's such a beautiful girl; I couldn't help but get a closer look."

At this, Rin seemed to calm. She almost smiled as she said, "She is pretty, isn't she? That little girl was my pride and joy."

"Where you her mother?" Sakura asked half curios, half just wanting Rin to stay calm.

"No, her mother was a friend of mine. So was her father. In fact, I got them together. After her mother's death, I took her in," Rin said with a dazed look in her eye.

"She sounds like a great kid. Why didn't her dad take her in?"

That was the wrong question. All of the anger returned and Rin gave her the most terrifying glare Sakura had ever received.

"He had _you_," Rin hissed.

Needless to say, Sakura was completely confused. She had no idea what _she _had done to Rin or the girl in the pictures. Before she got a chance to ask, Rin pushed the confused girl into the hallway. Sakura stood there for a few seconds and then realized she had to see Naruto. The picture of the girl and Kakashi was still in her hand, so she headed off toward Naruto's room.

_Meanwhile in Naruto's room:_

Naruto stared at the picture. The adult was none other than Kakashi-sensei. Sure, he was younger, but there was not doubt it was him.

Right then, a certain pink-haired kunoichi ran into the room. Her face was covered in confusion.

"Naruto!" "Sakura!" they both yelled at the same time.

"You go first, Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"Look at this picture I found," she exclaimed while thrusting the picture in his hand.

Naruto studied it for a moment and then asked, "Where did you find it?"

Sakura explained the room and how Rin reacted. Naruto just sat there silently and soaked in the information. How could his be? It was obvious their sensei had a history in this house, but from Rin-san's reaction, it couldn't have turned out good.

"Sakura-chan, look at this," Naruto handed her the picture he found. They both could only stare at the small photos and think.

Finally, Sakura broke the silence, "Naruto, I think it's time we talked to Kakashi-sensei about this."

Naruto nodded and they headed off back toward the living room where the couch was. They wanted answers, and they wanted them fast.

_With Kakashi:_

Kakashi sat on the well-stuffed couch. It was green, just like most of the other pieces of furniture. His Icha-Icha Paradise book was sitting on the table unopened. He never could read that stuff in this house. Before, Rin would beet him up if he did; now his conscious wouldn't allow him to even the lift the thing.

The jonin looked up when he felt another chakra presence standing in the room. Standing in the doorway was Rin.

"Why did you come back?" she asked in a quite voice. "Why did you bring them here, of all people?"

Kakashi just shook his head and answered, "I don't know. We couldn't find a place to stay, so I thought of here. Kyouki always did like visitors."

"How would you know that?" Rin snapped. "You were never here long enough to get to know her. In case you forgot, she left _because_ of you and these kids upstairs."

"You think I could forget that? After all these years, there hasn't been one night I haven't laid awake thinking of her and all the wrong I did," Kakashi retorted.

"So what? Do you want me to feel sorry for you?" Rin cried, tears falling down her pail cheeks. "I loved her, and you took her from me!"

"Rin, I…" but he didn't finish. Just then, two very confused chunin came into the room.

"Kaka-sensei, what are these pictures?" Sakura asked shoving the photos in the masked man's face.

Both Rin and Kakashi froze. The tears were falling from Rin's eyes even harder, and Kakashi just looked lost in sad memories.

"Who is she?" Naruto asked gently.

Kakashi shook his head and barely whispered, "Her name was Kyouki."

"You're going to tell them?" Rin demanded.

"I think they should know. Perhaps they can help."

Rin snorted, "Help? What could they do to help? I better stay though, so they can hear her side of the story."

Kakashi nodded and began, "Sit down.

"It all started about 15 years ago when I meat a beautiful woman named Mia…

**-----------------------**

**Well, that's that. I'm sorry it took so long. Next chap will begin the story of Kyouki. **

**I haven't decided pairings, so review and tell me who you want! **

**Makuri **


	4. A Curse No Child Should Bear

I just want to say I'm really sorry it's taken so long

**I just want to say I'm really sorry it's taken so long. My computer wasn't working and I've been rapped up in this writing competition at my school. I won! **

**It should go smoother from here, but no guaranties. **

_Italics- flashback_

_**Bold/italics- thoughts**_

Normal- regular text

" "- speaking

_Last chapter recap:_

"_Who is she?" Naruto asked gently._

_Kakashi shook his head and barely whispered, "Her name was Kyouki."_

"_You're going to tell them?" Rin demanded._

"_I think they should know. Perhaps they can help."_

_Rin snorted, "Help? What could they do to help? I better stay though, so they can hear her side of the story."_

_Kakashi nodded and began, "Sit down._

"_It all started about 15 years ago when I met a beautiful woman named Mia…_

"_Kakashi, I have some news," a young woman called to her boyfriends. Well, actually he was her fiancé, but she stilled referred to him as her boyfriend. _

_The silver-haired AMBU turned in the doorway. "What is it Mia-chan? You know I have a mission today." It wasn't like he was afraid of being late. He just wanted time at Obito's grave. _

"_Kaka-kun…there's no easy way to say this," she began before being interrupted. _

"_Are you cheating one me, Mia-chan?" Kakashi asked suspiciously. _

"_NO! I'm going to have a baby, Kakashi, your baby."_

_Kakashi froze. Never had he imagined such a thing. He knew Mia wanted a baby; she had spoken of it before, but what about him? Flashes of his own childhood came flooding back. The way his father would cause him pain, it was because he had been a great ninja. If Kakashi had a child, they too would be expected to be a great ninja, like those before him/her._

"_Mia, I can't have a child. It will be expected to do great things, just like I was." Kakashi whispered as he sat heavily on the couch. _

_Mia immediately went over to comfort him, "Oh, sweetheart, we won't raise the child the way you were. The baby can be a ninja if he wants, and if so, you could help him train. Together, we'll be the best parents." _

_Kakashi looked into her love filled eyes. They were so full of love and determination; he couldn't help but believe every word she said. Yes, together they would raise their child. Everything would be fine. _

"I never knew you had a kid," Sakura stated.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us you were a parent, Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"A parent? Don't flatter him, kid. Kakashi may have fathered a baby, but he wasn't ever a parent," Rin snapped.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"She means I gave the baby up," Kakashi sighed. "There's more to the story if you care to listen."

Both Naruto and Sakura shut up.

"As I was saying…"

"_The mission was a success, Hokage-sama," Kakashi told the old man sitting behind hi desk._

"_Excellent. Do you have the report?" the Hokage asked._

"_Yes Hokage-sama."_

"_Very well, you are dismissed."_

_The silver-haired ANBU bowed and turned to leave. As he got to the door, the Hokage called for him to stop._

"_One more thing, Kakashi," the Hokage called._

"_What is it?"_

"_You might want to go visit the hospital. Mia went into labor about an hour ago," the Hokage stated._

_Kakashi's eyes went wide. The Hokage was about to say something else, but Kakashi was already out the door and heading to the hospital._

_When he got there, all the nurses seemed to busy to talk to him. He asked the lady at the front desk where Mia was, and he was sent to room 429. When he got there, all the doctors seemed to be in that room._

"_Excuse me, nurse, what's going on in there?" he asked a nurse as she was leaving the room._

"_I'm sorry ANBU-san, but I'm afraid I'm not allowed to give out information on patients like that," the nurse answered._

_That got Kakashi really angry. He grabbed her wrist as she was walking away and hissed, "Listen, I don't care about your procedure. My child is being born in there, so you had better give me some damn answers."_

_The nurse gasped and stuttered, "I-I'm so s-s-sorry ANBU-san. She is in labor, but there are some difficulties. I'm afraid we are losing them."_

_Kakashi sunk into a chair. Losing? That word wasn't even in his dictionary. He was Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja, Sharingan Wielder who could complete any mission, but could do noting but sit as the love of his life and child fight for their life._

_Kakashi waited outside that door until it was dark. After about two hours, he had heard Mia scream. Something, something deep down inside of him knew that he was in for the change of a life time._

_A little after the screaming, the nurse he had talked to earlier came out._

"_ANBU-san," she addressed him. "I'm afraid we lost the mother. The child's heart has stopped, but there is still a chance of getting it started again."_

_Kakashi gave her the coldest glare e could before mumbling, "Do what you must."_

_The nurse nodded before returning to the room. It was silent in the hallway once again._

_Thirty minutes had passed and Kakashi was sure his child was dead. No one, not even a Hatake, could come back to life after being dead for thirty minutes. His thoughts stopped when the hospital door opened._

"_ANBU-san?" the burse called. In her arms was a pink bundle. "I think I have something that belongs to you."_

_Kakashi wasted no time in going over to inspect the child. The nurse gently placed the blankets in his arms and he began to rock his daughter gently._

_Kakashi looked up at the nurse and grinned. The one eye showing brimmed with joy._

"_This child," he proclaimed, "will be Konoha's next great kunoichi."_

_When the nurse heard this, she looked down at her hands. "Um, ANBU-san, there is something you should know…" she began, but was cut off by the sound of gurgling. In Kakashi's arms the little girl had awoken._

"_Hello, my little one," Kakashi cooed. The baby opened her eyes and a loud gasp was heard from Kakashi._

"_What's wrong with her?!" Kakashi asked. His eye was looking at his daughter's face. She had the same emerald eyes as her mother, but there was one major difference. This child had white sheets over her pupils- she was completely blind._

"_Please, ANBU-san, the child is perfectly healthy otherwise. You should happy that she turned out so well after having her heart stop for thirty minutes!" the nurse insisted._

_Kakashi glared at her. "This little girl will never be a kunoichi who can protect the village honorably. Mia-chan died for __nothing_

_Before more words could be exchanged, a baffled brown-haired woman rushed in._

"_OK, where is she? Where is my God-child?" Rin cried as she races down the hallway._

_When she got to Kakashi, she gracefully scooped the little girl out of his arms and began to cuddle her._

"_What an adorable baby you are. You look so much like your mommy and I even see a hint of daddy," Rin cooed at the child, completely unaware to Kakashi's blank stare. "I gotta hand it to you, Kakashi. You did one nice job with this kid. She's perfect! Has Mia seen her yet?"_

_Kakashi turned to her and spoke in a tone Rin had not heard in a long time. It was the tone he had used before Obito's death….before he had learned what friendship was. "Mia-chan will never see her because she's dead. She died giving life to this….useless child. This girl will never be anything."_

_Rin gasped at him, "Are you saying you don't love your own daughter? Are you saying you're not happy?"_

_Kakashi didn't even turn to face her as he said, "She is worthless. All her life people will have to take care of her. I will not let a cripple disgrace the Hatake name."_

_This made Rin nearly explode in anger, but she was able to keep herself in check._

"_If you won't take her, then I will. In all my life, I have only had the greatest respect for you, Kakashi. You were amazing, but now, I fell like I want to puke just looking at you. For now I will take the girl and we will go to another village so as not to bother you. Maybe someday you will change your mind and come see us."_

"_Take the baby from here," Kakashi replied. "Since Mia died for her, I will give her a chance and come visit if I have time."_

"_What about a name?" the nurse, who was all but forgotten, put in._

"_Rin, you name her," Kakashi said as he walked away._

_Rin looked at the baby and whispered to her, "You will Kyouki. Maybe your stubborn father will learn that you really are a pleasant surprise."_

"And little Kyouki has been living with me ever since," Rin said in a sad voice.

"How could you Kakashi?" Naruto gasped. "That is just so wrong!"

Kakashi glared at Naruto. "What would you know Naruto? We were supposed to raise the baby together, me and Mia. She is gone!" he roared.

"Mia may be gone, but Kyouki was still there. I know how terrible it is to never have a parent. Sasuke told me what it's like to have parents, and have them stolen from you. To think, parents that are there, but don't love you. I bet Kyouki blamed herself. She probably felt it was her fault that Mia died and you hated her," Naruto yelled back, then he lowered his voice into a dangerous growl. "To have a parent, but for them not to want you….that is a curse no child deserves."

No one said a thing. Rin, Kakashi, and Sakura stared at Naruto in shock. Naruto stared back, daring them to challenge him. Finally, Rin stood up and hugged him as she began to sob. This surprised them more than Naruto's outburst.

"You…you are so like your father. He would have said the same thing. You sound almost as if you really knew Kyouki," she sobbed.

"My father…" Naruto began but was cut off by Sakura.

"Where is Kyouki-san?"

Rin glared at Kakashi and said, "There's more to the story. This part I'll tell you."

**Kinda a cliffy. Who is Naruto's father?? (I know, easy question.) Why is Kyouki gone??**

**Review with ideas for pairings. Both Kyouki and Sasuke will come into play later! **


	5. He Didn't Even Send His Love

Sorry I'm late

**Sorry I'm late. I won't give excuses- no one reads this part anyway. **

**I just wanted to thank cherry-s-twin. Your reviews are great! **

**--**

Previously….

"_You…you are so like your father. He would have said the same thing. You sound almost as if you really knew Kyouki," she sobbed._

"_My father…" Naruto began but was cut off by Sakura._

"_Where is Kyouki-san?"_

_Rin glared at Kakashi and said, "There's more to the story. This part I'll tell you."_

--

Naruto and Sakura immediately settled down to listen to the next part of the tale.

Rin began, her eyes glazed over as she remembered the past, "Kyouki was such a bright little girl. Even though she had it harder than anyone I've ever known, she was always so very positive. She would go out of her way to help a friend in need. Everyone loved her.

"But there was pain behind her mask of happiness. I would have never known, except for her two friends Enshoku (Shoku) and Heisui…"

_Loud thumps from little feet and a squeak from wheels came from the entry way. Rin had to grin as she made lunch in the kitchen. Sure, she was sad that her little girl couldn't train to be a ninja with the other kids, but she had to admit she was happy to have her little Kyouki home everyday for lunch. _

"_Obasan? Are you here?" a young girl's voice called down the hallway. _

"_I'm making lunch, Kyouki-chan."_

"_Alright, Shoku and Heisui are here. We'll be in my room," the girl called back._

_Rin continued to cook until a door creaked open. She looked up; no visitors were expected that day. _

_In the doorway stood a certain silver-hair jonin. He had renounced his title of ANBU right after his love's death. There he stood, with a look on his face that said it all. He didn't want to be there, but knew he should. _

"_Hello Rin," he greeted. _

"_Kakashi," Rin replied without any warmth in her voice. _

_They stood there for awhile in silence. Finally, Kakashi spoke, "Well, are you going to call her?" _

_Rin looked up and sighed. "I thought you would go and great her. She's in her room with some friends."_

"_Friends? Shouldn't they be at the academy right now?" Kakashi asked. _

"_No, they don't attend. Heisui is deaf and Shoku is lame. They spend their time here when they're not in the town helping work," Rin replied lightly. _

"_Cripples," Kakashi spat, "this town seems to full of them. Why do those boys spend their time here?" _

"_Those boys were dealt the bad end of the stick when Kami-sama dealt out fate. They are good lads and they are alone in the world besides their old grandmother. I've never seen boys take care of someone the way they care for her," Rin retorted. _

_Kakashi just shook his head and asked, "Will you just get her?" _

"_You do it you're her father," Rin replied. _

"_I'm not going into that room…" Kakashi began. _

"_Why can't you go into my room?" _

_Both adults turned at the new voice. Standing in the entrance to the kitchen was an 8-year-old girl. Her silver hair fell to her mid back and was pulled up in green bandana. She was dressed in a simple white tank-top with a green skirt. Under her silky side bangs, green, pupiless eyes shone. Even though she didn't see him, her eyes were on Kakashi. _

_To her sides were two boys. One had fiery red hair and deep, smooth black eyes and was sitting in a wheelchair. On the other side was a boy with icy blue hair and eyes._

"_These are my friends, Heisui and Shoku," Kyouki said. The boys raised up their hands when she said their names. The blue-haired one was Heisui and the red-haired one was Shoku. "They're twins."_

_Kakashi nodded to them in turn. They were quit for awhile, no one knowing what to say. _

_Finally, Kyouki spoke, "I'm so glad you're here Father." _

_Kakashi gave her a pained look before saying, "Of course I'm here. You're birthday is tomorrow."_

_Happiness seemed to emit from every pour of the little girl's body, "Oh, you'll really be here? I knew you would be. Obasan said not to hope, but I did anyway. This is the best present in the world!" _

_Kyouki ran up and embraced him. Kakashi, taken back, patted her head awkwardly. _

"_Well, I hope you won't object to another present from dear, old dad," he grinned. _

_He took a small locket out of his pocket and put it around her neck. Although she couldn't see it, she knew what it was. Kakashi had asked her what she wanted on his last visit months ago and she had said a bit of her parents to keep with her always. Inside the locket was a picture of her mother and father. _

"That's not too bad," Sakura stated.

Naruto just sat mumbling something about, "All alone…to abandon his own kid…stupid."

Rin just looked even more depressed if possible, "There is more, my dear…"

_Rin sat at the table. In her hand was a letter, something she knew she had to address with Kyouki, but didn't have any want to. _

_Abruptly, the door opened and Kyouki walked in. she was older and had matured into a lovely young woman. Her hair still fell the same way. The old blouse and skirt were replaced by a green belly tank-top with netting under and black, baggy shorts. Over that was a black long coat with the sleeves ripped off. On her feet were ninja sandals. Covering her eyes was a ninja headband for the Village Hidden in the Mist. _

_Yes, Kyouki had become a ninja. She had learned to fight with sound and touch, and she never got caught in gen-jutsu. Heisui and Shoku had also learned to be ninja._

_It had been a miracle. On the boys' 13__th__ birthday, all of their disabilities were gone. Shoku could run faster than any boy in the village- even the ANBU. Plus, he still had his brains and other talents from years of sitting in a chair, one of which included patience. Heisui could hear things miles off; he too kept his old skills. _

_Truly, they had all become ninja before the miracles. A man had come to the village. When he saw them among the town doing things, he asked if he could train them in the way of the ninja. To the three children, the man was a savior. They called him Oro-sensei, and he was the best teacher a student could ask for. _

_Rin didn't fully trust the man, but she said nothing. It was worth it to see the happy glow on Kyouki's face when she returned from training. For the first time ever, the girl was genuinely happy. Now, all she wanted was for her father to come so she could share the good news. _

"_Is that from Father?" Kyouki asked._

"_Yes."_

"_What does it say?" Kyouki asked eagerly. _

_Rin read allowed, _

"_Rin and Kyouki,_

_I am sorry to tell you that I shall not be able to come visit this month, nor will I be able to for quit a few months after that. The Hokage has given me a very demanding new mission, please understand. _

_Kakashi"_

"_That's it?" Kyouki asked. _

"_Yes, that's it," Rin sighed. _

"_He didn't even send his love," Kyouki mumbled._

"_What was that?"_

"_I said, 'he didn't even send his love. I'm his daughter for crying out loud and he can't even say 'Love' Kakashi?? I'd even take Dad or Father without the love," Kyouki thundered. _

_They were quite for awhile. Then, Kyouki stated, "That's it. I'm going to Konoha. If he won't come here, I will go there. I need proof of this great mission. Besides, now that I'm a ninja, he can train me. Maybe he'll even allow me to stay in Konoha with him for awhile."_

_Rin thought about saying something to stop the girl, but then thought better of it. Kyouki needed this. She needed to know who her father really was. Plans were made; Kyouki would leave in the morning. _

"So you just stopped coming?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi hung his head. "It hurt so much to come here and see them- see her. Kyouki was exactly like her mother, except the hair. Whenever I saw her, it ripped me apart."

"She was you on the inside," Rin whispered.

"I know. I know it now," Kakashi mumbled back.

"When she went to Konoha, what did she see?" Sakura asked slowly.

Rin looked at her for along time before saying in a low voice, "You." 

--

**Suspense! Kinda, sorta. I'm still looking for pairing. Here are some ideas:**

**Rinxkakashi**

**Sasuxkyouki**

**Heisuixsakura**

**Shokuxsakura**

**Hinaxnaruto**

**Narutoxkyouki**

**These are just ideas. Feel free to make up other and tell me what you think!! **


	6. We're the Besy

Love me, I'm writing again

**Love me, I'm writing again!! **

**Thanks for the reviews, they did help. I'm still waiting for more comment on pairing! **

**To say something to a certain reviewer: Kyouki is still blind. The boys were healed. There will be more on that later **

**--**

_Last time:_

"_So you just stopped coming?" Naruto asked._

_Kakashi hung his head. "It hurt so much to come here and see them- see her. Kyouki was exactly like her mother, except the hair. Whenever I saw her, it ripped me apart."_

"_She was you on the inside," Rin whispered._

"_I know. I know it now," Kakashi mumbled back._

"_When she went to Konoha, what did she see?" Sakura asked slowly._

_Rin looked at her for along time before saying in a low voice, "You."_

"Us? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Exactly what I said," Rin answered. "It didn't take Kyouki long to find Konoha. She had been trained to know exactly where every hidden village and how to get their stealthily…"

_Kyouki had been running all day. The village was finally in sight. Right up the road, she could clearly make out the great gate. _

"_You, who goes there?" a guard called. _

"_My name is Kyouki. I'm looking for my father," she replied. _

_The guard eyed her suspiciously. "I've never seen you around here before. Who is your father?" he asked. _

"_Hatake Kakashi." _

_The man stepped back in stop. There had been a rumor years ago saying Kakashi had had a child. Kakashi had denied it so fervently that no one questioned him, yet here was a kid claiming to be his kid. _

_On closer inspection, he could see the similarities between her and the fames ninja. Their hair was exactly alike. But, he also remembered a certain young woman. She had been madly in love with the silver-haired Nin. The girl looked just like Mia! _

"_You may go," the man said stiffly. _

_Kyouki gave him a smile and walked into the busy street of Konoha. It was odd and strange, the new place. Luckily, her sensei had taught her to feel the earth. It had come so naturally, that even now she could navigate through the crowded market. _

"_I'll check the training areas first. That's where he'd most likely be," Kyouki thought to herself._

_She quickly turned to the nearest person and asked for directions. _

"_Excuse me, but how do I get to the training grounds?" _

"_Training grounds? I can get you there, believe it. I'm heading that direction anyway!" the voice of a boy cheered. He seemed to be her age and his breath had the distinct sent of ramen. _

_They headed off towards the grounds. Since her ears were much more advanced than the boy beside her, she could hear voices far before he could. There were three. One belonged to a young girl, one a boy, and the other was Kakashi. _

"_But I don't want to spar with Naruto!" the girl cried. "Can't I work with Sasuke-kun?" _

"_No," the boy's cold voice answered. _

"_Here, Sakura-chan, I'll train you and the boys can spar," Kakashi suggested. _

"_Fine," the girl sighed in defeat. _

_In Kyouki's mind, her thoughts were turning mile-a-minute. He had never offered to train her. Who was this girl? _

"_I'll be right back. Don't do anything you'll regret while I'm gone," Kakashi called. Kyouki could feel his chakra disappear. _

"_Hey, Naruto, you're late," the girl, Sakura called. _

"_Sorry Sakura-chan. I was busy," the boy beside her scratched his head sheepishly._

"_Yeah, eating ramen," the other boy, Sasuke, mumbled. Then, Sakura and Sasuke noticed Naruto's companion. _

"_Well who are you?" Sakura asked. She noticed the girl was pretty. Would she be competition for Sasuke? _

"_It is polite to give your own name first," Kyouki stated. She didn't want to give out her identity to other ninja. _

"_She's right. I'm Naruto, the pretty girl is Sakura, and the teme is Sasuke," Naruto said. Even though she couldn't see them, Kyouki bowed lightly to each in turn._

"_Was that other man your sensei?" she asked innocently. _

"_Yes, that was Kakashi-sensei. He's a world famous ninja, but we're the only kids he has ever accepted to train," Sakura bragged. _

"_That's because we're the best," Sasuke stated. _

"_Of course Sasuke-kun is the best," Sakura giggled. _

_Kyouki remained silent. He had chosen these kids over her? What made them so great? Kakashi would rather spend time with and train others rather than his own flesh and blood. How could he?_

"Kyouki returned that night to me in tears. She was so crushed," Rin sobbed. The story had gotten so emotional that a fresh wave of tears had come. "The next day, she went out for training with the boys and never came back. It was the day before her 13th birthday."

"I remember," Naruto mumbled. "I remember seeing her that day."

"Me, too," Sakura added.

Kakashi looked at Rin. "I never knew that part of the story," he whispered.

"I was hoping she would be the one to tell you herself," Rin stated.

"Where did she go?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know," Kakashi sighed.

Rin looked down and said, "Actually….that's not entirely true. In fact, it's not true at all. I know exactly where she is…

--

**Yes, another chapter. Same rr stuff as last time :-)**


End file.
